As a conventional electronic component, for example, a laminate coil component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-322743 (Patent Document 1) is known. In the laminate coil component, two outer electrodes are provided on a surface (hereinafter, referred to as mount surface) of a ceramic stack. The outer electrodes are not folded to a surface other than the mount surface of the ceramic stack. With the above-described electronic component, since the outer electrodes are provided only on the mount surface, when the electronic component is mounted on the circuit board by soldering, solder does not adhere to a surface other than the mount surface of the ceramic stack. Hence, the solder does not spread from the ceramic stack to around the ceramic stack. As the result, the electronic component can be mounted in a narrow region of the circuit board.